3 Words
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Siblings, Kiara and Nathan, are recruited by Stryker. Stunned by the blonde bombshell, shy Bolt goes to Wolverine, Kiara's newest friend, for help. Nathan watches as two of his friends Bolt and Deadpool, a notorious womanizer, battle for the affections of his t before and during Wolverine Origins. BoltxOcxDeadpool. OC/Wolverine friendship. M for language and lemons
1. Cool, sounds like a Bond film!

**hiya stubbornninja here**

**with my new story**

**this is an xmen origins story so tell me how you like it, and give me feedback on the characters.**

**Itallics- thoughts**

* * *

Name-Kiara skelling

Age- 21

Appearance- Cheryl Cole in '3 words' when she has the white hair

Powers

Mind-reading to any species, talking, look through memories can also see future,

Telekinesis,

Speed, great fighting skills,

stealing- can steal someone's power, though not for a great deal of time and can't always control it

element control

'overload' if things become too much for her shadows swirls around her, and her powers are enhanced

Can control heat, if she is mad temp goes up, and if sad it goes down,

Working with Nathan when he uses liquid manipulation they can control the temp of someone's blood

* * *

Name-Nathan Skelling

Age-23

Appearance -Oli Sykes

Powers

Enhanced strength

Speed

Telekinesis

Create force fields

Earth manipulation

Healing factor

liquid manipulation

* * *

Name-Alex darkholme

Age-don't know but looks 23

Powers

Languages,

hyper senses,

heighten strength,

immortality

Transform into animals (after experimentations)

Appearance- tonks for harry potter

* * *

We were sitting in a small gym tired...after training for over two days straight, it was the first time we had felt tired in weeks, you see we don't get tired so easily, we can go for weeks without getting remotely tired, it's up to nates healing factor, which I can just steal.

I was leaning on the wall and he was just stretched out on the floor. It looked like he was sleeping, he looked like a little boy again, even though this is what we were building up to, I didn't want to go to sleep anyone could sneak up on us, and the whole town knew what we were. Even though we've only been here three days at the most, probably the worst thing about not being able to control your powers.

I couldn't stop them , my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier , I was about to drop off when the doors slammed up, I was alert now more than ever and Nathan jumped up , we saw one of the police for let three men in, signalling over to us. The three men made their way over, they were a strange group, but something didn't feel right.

They were all rather tall, the man in the middle was the oldest, and looked like he was part if the army. To his right stood an oriental man. He had a gun in his hand and was cleaning it with a cloth. His head was bowed but his eyes were fixed on us. The man on his left, had tanned muscled skin, had two katanna's strapped to his back.

All in all it was rather intimidating. The man in the middle spoke first,holding his hand up to his left silencing the man with the swords, as Nathan sat up properly still in front of me.

'How are you? Are you kid's sick of running?'

'No, not really, we don't get sick that easily, and besides at our speed it fun'

The man did not look impressed by my comeback, his eyes narrowed into a glare, and Nathan turned round and looking at me hard, _don't make them mad, we don't know what they can do, _he openly let me read his mind. The man started to talk again.

'My name is William Stryker. And I want you to help me help your country'

'I didn't know Americans cared so much about England' Nathan bared a large grin.

'What's the matter? Didn't realise we are English?'

'Even so, I can offer you shelter and food and safety if you do a few tasks for me'

'What kind of tasks?'

'fighting retrieving , you will go on a series of missions, you will be taught to handle guns etc'

_Guns? Missions? great now it sounds like a bond film!_

'We are in!'

nathans enthusiasm was high, he turned around and said,

'dont worry i know i owe you...BIIIIIIIG TIME'

* * *

tell me what you think, whether it is about they story line or the characters, no flames


	2. Meeting and Greeting

Stryker and the two other me, took us to a large grey building, walking through the main hall, the man in the red vest turned to us saying,

'Well this home sweet home'

Nathan and I looked around; there was nothing but grey walls, grey floors and grey ceilings. Just all grey, all so boring, Stryker stopped, when the hallway split, turning to the two men.

'Wade show these two around, and show them to their rooms, Zero inform everyone of a meeting in twenty minutes.' And with that he left us, walking down one corridor.

Zero, started to walk down one of the corridors, Nathan and Wade followed, I stood, watching Stryker walk off. Something about him...this just didn't feel right, Stryker turned the corner and I heard someone walk back to me, I thought it was Nathan, till their hands touched my waist slowly manoeuvring me towards the other two, and I head wades voice .

Zero moved off in direction, and wade continued to take us through a series of corridors before standing outside a room, turning to Nathan and saying,

'This'll be you room, you're going to be sharing it with Zero, watch out'

Nathan entered the room, and wade continued a little down the corridor before stopping at a door and turning to me,

'This is your room, you're sharing with Alex, if you need anything, and I'm on the opposite side, three doors down.'

With that he left, so I softly knocked on the door and entered. There were two beds, a window, shelves and a desk and chair. _Home sweet home indeed. _On the bed to the far side, a girl lay, with a book in her hand. She short dark hair. She looked up, and slightly smirked.

'So you're the new girl'

'Looks that way don't it?'

She got up off her bed, and came over. One in front of me, she stuck her hand out, and as we shook hands she introduced herself,

'I'm Alex darkholme. And you are?'

'Keiara. M'name is kieara skelling.'

Alex looked at her watch and said we had better go; Stryker doesn't like it when we're late. And lead us down a series of corridors to what I presumed to be a meeting room. Once inside I didn't see Nathan so I stood aside, as Alex sat beside a muscled man with brown hair. Wade walked in, Nathan following and we sat near the end of the table. Stryker stood at the front.

'Good evening to you all. As you have realised we have two new members. Now you will introduce yourselves, clear?'

Zero made him visible, and turned to the group, them all smirking.

'Evening to you all, I'm Zero, I have excellent accuracy'

_And a boring monotone voice..._

Zero turned and glared at me, in fact everyone turned to me with a smirk on their face, someone murmured, questioning how spoke, _and how the fuck do you think? The same way you did, _without my lips moving, _oh shit..._

Stryker stood again.

'Well it seems that we've just witnessed one of your many talents, although the language was uncalled for...' he sat back down with Zero, and a man shorter than Zero, with fangs almost and growing claws, stood.

'I'm Viktor. Viktor creed...'

_Three guesses what your power is..._

He held his hands up and his nails grew, curling into claws. Sitting down the brown haired man stood.

'I'm jimmy'

He also held his hands up, but this time bone sprouted through the skin, Nathan slightly turned his head to me; _remind me not to piss that beast off._ Next was Alex.

'I'm Alex, my powers include heightened senses immorality and I can speak many languages'

She sat, and a large man at the front stood,

'Fred dukes, enhanced strength'

He flexed his muscles as he sat back down, the black man stood up, tilting his cowboy hat to us.

_Howdy to you too._

He obviously heard, he smiled.

'My name's john wraith. I'm a teleporter.'

As he sat down, the boy nest to him started to get up but wade stood up, pushing him back to his seat.

'Wade Wilson at your service miss, I have great hand skills want to find out?'

'Wade behave you don't want to scare her off'

_Thanks cowboy._

John caught hold of wades top, pulling him into a sitting position. The other boy, the one that seemed smaller, stood.

'I'm Chris Bradley, call me either. I'm a..A..'

His gaze fell slightly to the table, the light bulb started to flicker...

_Electrokenetic..._

His eyes rose slightly, slightly puzzled but questioning, could he?

_Use it...use the word._

A smile gathered on his face,

'I'm an Electrokenetic'

He sat back down, his face straight, but the smile still dancing in his eyes, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Tell Tale Tit

NATHAN POV

I was sat in, what i assume to be the dining area, a plate of toast in front of me, warm toast. It had been a while since I've had warm food that isn't tinned and cooked over a bonfire. And the simplicity of toast made me very happy. Zero had shown me the way down here but had disappeared shortly after mumbling that he had to report back to Stryker, it wasn't long before the area was packed, Jimmy and Viktor walked in, as John and Dukes sat at the table. It wasn't until now that i got a better look at my new companions. And if im honest, they looked rather intimidating. Fred dukes, was larger than most, huge muscled arms, and seemed to be tucking into a protein bar. John, he wasn't scary but to be able to teleport that could have advantages that I would have most definitely used. That anyone would have. Jimmy. He was a smart one, he knew why my puzzled face kept glancing to him, and his brother, leaning against the bench, and he flexed his hands, bone like claws sprouting from between his fingers.

I didn't have to see victors power, to know not to mess with him. The nails, the pointed teeth. That animalistic glint in his eyes. It said it all. He was not one to be messed with. Ever. John had got me talking. Asking me about where I've been living, how i met Key and various other questions about the life I've been living that i didn't realise we had been joined three other people, it wasn't until Jimmy spoke up,

"Where's you new roomie Alex?"

That got my attention. Key wasn't here. My expression was an open book, as i looked around the table.

"Cool it Skelling. She's still in the room."

The atmosphere changed in seconds.

"Well why you leave her there! It's almost nine, you know that if Stryker comes in and she not here there will be hell to be pay for!"

"Look Jimmy she ain't my responsibility! She may be living in the same room as i! But I ain't any child minder!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, and it seemed i wasn't helping at all to Alex's mood.

"WHATS SO FUNNY EH? IF YOU CAN FIND YOUR WAY YOU GO AND WAKE HER!"

During this, i had seen wade sit down beside john and ask what was happening, and before i knew it john was shouting also.

"WADE GET BACK HERE! THE POOR GIRL DONT NEED YOU ALL UP IN HER FACE THE SECOND SHE WAKES UP." It was too late, Wade had gone. "ALRIGHT BUT ONLY IF THE GIRL WANTS IT"

"PLAY SAFE"

I turned once more to a chuckling Jimmy, with a confused look on my face.

NOONE POV

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Followed by loud banging, Kiara's messy blonde head poked out from the white duvet, her misty eyes scanning the room. The banging continued, and as much as Kiara tried she could not drift back to sleep.

"C'mon now Blondie! You need to get up, Stryker's gonna be pissed if you're not up and..." Wade stopped, his mouth hanging as the girl opened the door. Her usually straight blonde hair was sticking up in every direction, but it was more her clothing that caught Wade's eye. The girl wore only a plain black bra and green shorts, wades eyes wandered, her long legs and flat stomach, her ample breasts and clenched fists. _Wait? What?_

"Wade? That you?"

Wade had never been so grateful to hear Chris, turning to see his companion.

"Alright Chris? Didn't realise you weren't at breakfast!"

When wade knew Chris was coming over, he turned by to Kiara only to have the door slam in his face, hitting his nose slightly.

"THAT HURT! HEY YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME IN THERE? HEY IM TALKING TO YOU KEY!"

The door opened once more as Chris made it over. Kiara stood once more, clothed in dark jeans and pulling a large red checked shirt on top of her black wife beater.

"Who are you to call me that? How dare you call me that! Just fuck off Wilson!"

Both Chris and wade could feel the temperature rising, they hadn't been fully briefed on the newcomers powers, but they were certain that this was because of Kiara. Her pale fists were clenched, the two men in front now sweating. They couldn't understand why she was reacting like this? Wade had heard Nathan call her key, so what was the big deal? Wade didn't like where this was going, reaching onto his back for the handle of is polished katanna's, and Chris gently pushed the tanned mercenary back.

"Maybe you should go wade."

Wade didn't need to be told twice, taking a few steps back before finally turning and returning back to the main group. Kiara, still angered, her fists still clenched, her dark shirt sliding off of her shoulder, almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling the fallen material back up. Kiara acted out of instinct grabbing the wrist, turning to the one that had touched her, seeing Chris. She didn't know why, but when she saw how Chris' eyes widened so suddenly...

"I'm sorry"

Her grip on his wrist loosened, Chris could the temperature dropping again and again and again. Going too far, it was freezing. Chris heard footsteps, sound, voices. Shouting, he heard jimmy and Alex. Alex sounded mad, but jimmy was telling her to calm down, before he knew it Nathan was beside him. Putting a hand out for Kiara, not quite touching her, murmuring things to her, not even Chris could hear, Nathans voice was soft. It was obvious to Chris, jimmy and Alex he was very much used to this. Chris looked back at the blonde girls face. Her eyes had softened, there was two diamond like tears on her cheeks; they weren't moving. Her tears frozen to her face, her mouth opening.

"MISS KIARA SKELLING!"

Kiara jerked, it had been like she was sleepwalking. She didn't know where she was, just that she was in trouble. Nathan and Chris turned, behind Stryker was wade,

"Fighting with teammates is not tolerated!"

_Wade. Tell tale tit._


End file.
